


r/Relationships

by adolescentcanine



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, background p5 characters, mentioned sexual content (nothing graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescentcanine/pseuds/adolescentcanine
Summary: u/headphoneprincejiraiya - 5dI [18M] know I’m straight, but there’s this guy [19m]…





	r/Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to my friend who constantly sends me souyo au material. This is for you ilu 
> 
> this is a really niche style of writing and also the first time i’ve written persona since… 2011? 2012? a long time. yikes
> 
> should note that this is based off a reddit post by u/Jaylor19 titled “I’m straight… but there’s this guy…”, so credit also goes out to this dude. Hope your relationship is going well!!

u/headphoneprincejiraiya - 5d

**I [18M] know I’m straight, but there’s this guy [19m]…**

Sorry for the long post, but I’m really lost!!

I’m 18, a male, and consider myself straight. I only like girls and the idea of gay dudes has always kind of made me uncomfortable, not that I’m homophobic or anything like that. When I was 15 we moved to this small city where everyone knows everyone and because of my dad’s job it’s really hard to make friends (long story short, he owns a business that’s putting other people out of business). Then a year later this new guy transferred into my class and we really hit it off, he was basically my first friend. He was also 16, taller than me, lean and muscular, and really nice hair even though it’s cut into a kind of unfortunate hairstyle. I admit I find him attractive, but it’s totally normal for other dudes to appreciate how other dudes look without being gay. 

I’m not going to go into a whole lot of detail, but he was my best friend, my partner, and we ended up having a huge group of friends who helped out people around the town. He was super popular in high school and had a whole lot of friends and club activities, but he would always make sure he had time to hang out with me. Even when I had work at my dad’s store he’d come in and just stand there with me for hours and talk to me, and sometimes brought me homemade snacks and stuff. 

He ended up moving back to his hometown after a year, but we still talked and texted every day. It got to the point where we’d go to bed on video chat and just fall asleep with each other even though we were miles apart. One of my female friends said that this was pretty gay and to just confess already, but I told her I didn’t know what she was talking about and she just rolled her eyes and dropped it. It kind of freaked me out, though, so we stopped doing this for a while before I realized I found it easier to sleep with him there. But again, I think it’s normal to find a friend who’s this close. 

We ended up getting into the same university, so of course we decided to get an apartment together. This is when things started getting kind of weird. I saw him naked by accident when he was getting out of the shower (I didn’t realize that he was in there when I opened the door) and it totally turned me on. I’d seen him naked before at like, bath houses and stuff, but something about this was different. I shut the door right away but there was definitely an erection. 

This doesn’t make things awkward or anything because I never told him, so we keep living together and hanging out all the time and we’re basically inseparable. One of our friends is a freelance detective and took a case in our town, so him and his boyfriend came to stay with us. Again, I’m totally fine with gay people but it was kind of weird. We set up a futon for them in the living room, and they’re kind of touchy-feely so they would be holding hands and stuff when we were watching movies or at dinner and I got weirdly jealous. Not that I wanted to date either of them, but I kept thinking about how I wanted to do that with someone, but when I imagined my perfect girl, my best friend kept appearing in my head anyway? Our detective friend kept giving me knowing looks too, which was really offputting. 

So a few months ago (our friends are still living with us, but they’re out doing detective stuff) we were watching a movie. We were sitting pretty close together because our couch is really small, and I suddenly really wanted to hold his hand so I just reached over and did it. He didn’t even seem surprised and had a kind of smirk on his face. So he didn’t pull away and we just sat there holding hands for a while, and then when the movie was over we glanced at each other, and then he leaned forward and kissed me. I was pretty shocked but I didn’t pull away, and we ended up making out on his couch. I ended up getting really turned on, so we went back to my room and we had sex. It was much better than I thought it would be, and we ended up falling asleep in his bed. I’ve never been much of a cuddler, but him holding me was the best feeling I’ve ever had. 

After that things kind of changed. We started sharing a room (his room was barely decorated, he basically only slept in it, so he moved into mine), and we would hold hands when we were out and kiss each other good morning and stuff. When we went back to our old town, his uncle invited me over for dinner and was surprised when I went back to my parents instead of spending the night. Our friends walked in on us cuddling with my friend stroking my hair, and didn’t react at all. I asked my detective friend’s boyfriend about he said he knew we’d been together since high school and was just waiting for us to tell everyone else about it. He was actually surprised when I told him we weren’t together! 

I’m straight, but I feel really strongly connected with him. Last night one of our other friends called and asked how things were going with my boyfriend. This friend has always been really stupid when it comes to social stuff, but it’s starting to make me self-conscious. Am I misinterpreting this relationship, and we’re more than just best friends who have fun together? Is it possible I’m not straight, or do other straight guys do stuff like this too? 

**all 285 comments  
** sorted by: **best**

> [-] **TokyoDriifter** [score hidden] 4 days ago
> 
> It's not that uncommon for people to think they have a grasp on their sexuality but meeting one special person causes them to question it. It's entirely possibly you're bisexual. 
> 
> [-] **risefan02** 18 points 4 days ago
> 
> sexuality is fluid too!!!!! don’t feel like u have to adhere to a label uWu good luck!
> 
> [-] **grimreeper_** 5 points 4 days ago
> 
> lol your detective friend totally knows. they say that gays can sense each other and if they thought you’d been gay since high school… you’ve probably had a boyfriend for years and had no idea!!!!! lololololol
> 
> [-] **THEalibaba** [score hidden] 3 days ago
> 
> op it’s not normal for friends to have sex with other friends lmfao you’re not just friends!!! what is this, a romance anime? wwww
> 
> [-] **headphoneprincejiraiya** [score hidden] 3 days ago
> 
> that’s what our friend said… i mean he’s my best friend so what if i’m just projecting on him! i don’t want to lose our friendship over something so stupid…
> 
> [-] **THEalibaba** [score hidden] 3 days ago
> 
> if he’s your friend he wouldn’t toss you out for being gay, and also… have you considered that maybe he’s gay too… he IS kissing you and having sex with you…
> 
> [-] **headphoneprincejiraiya** [score hidden] 2 days ago
> 
> … i hadn’t thought of that
> 
> [-] **fashionlvrcarmen** 8 points 2 days ago
> 
> OP you’re an idiot -_-;;
> 
> [-] **Cptn_Kidd** 32 points 1 day ago
> 
> ive been having the same problem!!!!!! let me know what ends up happening

* * *

**u/headphoneprincejiraiya - 6h**

Update: At hot pot last night I asked him if he wanted to be boyfriends. He laughed and told me that he thought we already were, then he said yes, absolutely, and we kissed. So I guess I’m definitely not straight. 

 


End file.
